Kisetsu
by Kiarene
Summary: [Yaoi] Radditz and Kakarrot want something from Vejiita... Some humor, some sweetness. VejiitaRadditz, VejiitaKakarrot
1. Haru

Warnings: yaoi, lemon, language. This is from Vejiita's point of view after all. 

Pairings: Vegeta/Goku, Vegeta/Radditz, Vegeta/OC

Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine… but can I say I own the OC I mentioned above?? *grins cheekily*

Published: 14th Feb 2003. Happy Valentine's, even though this fic has nothing to do with that baka Ningen holiday. 

A/N: I chose to use these versions of their names: Vejiita, Kakarrot and Radditz because they look like they match nicely. Many thanks to Saiyan_Lullaby for picking out my numerous mistakes! As I had made a few changes after she sent me back my story, any errors that exist now are purely my fault. 

Kisetsu – seasons

Haru – spring 

Is this a series? I've no idea. This part can easily stand alone though.

Kisetsu: Haru (From Vejiita's point of view) 

I lie on my back, watching the stars and feeling pretty mellow. The late winter air is crisp, clear and bitingly cold, and I keep my ki flared to a low, comfortable level. There are just a few wispy clouds in the sky tonight, and the stars look like tiny diamonds sprinkled carelessly on a bed of midnight velvet. 

Life, for a change, is good. 

And it is just about to get better. I smirk as I feel the familiar energy signatures of my mates' approach. I'm glad to see those two bakas finally getting along. 

"What are you doing up here on the roof, Vejiita?" Kakarrot asks softly as he seats himself on my right side. Radditz settles himself on my other side, arranging his thick mane and then lying back on that luxurious cushion of hair. I consider telling him to share but I'm too comfortable to move. 

I continue looking up at the night sky for a few more moments before I reply quietly, "Winter is almost over." 

I can feel Kakarrot's confusion through our bond. I have a mating bond with both of them, an empathy sort of bond. I can feel their emotions, not their exact thoughts though, and vice versa. Kakarrot and Radditz do share a sibling bond that works in the same way, but it is only rudimentary because their bond was weakened by the years they spent apart, and later the animosity when they finally met. 

Before I can say anything, Radditz speaks, a note of understanding in his tone. "And Haru is approaching?" His tail starts flicking excitedly  

"Yes." 

"What?" 

"Haru is the first day of spring… a time of celebration for the Saiyajins." Radditz explains to his brother condescendingly. I barely restrain a laugh; the two may have reconciled most of their differences but there is still this underlying current of rivalry between them that I find most entertaining. And while Kakarrot may be stronger, he was not raised on Vejiitasei and hence is not aware of our race's customs. A fact Radditz never fails to take advantage of.  

"Winter was a trying time for us; the weather was often so bad that we hated going out. At the same time, game was very scarce."

"Ah…" Kakarrot turns, crossing his legs lotus-style as he looks interestedly at us. He smiles genially, not letting his brother get to him. "So how do you celebrate Haru?"

"Hunts, feasts… The taste of fresh meat after weeks of dried leather… general rowdiness…" Radditz turns to face me with a grin. "And gifts…" 

"Hai." I smirk, suddenly feeling generous. As I've had noticed earlier, I am feeling rather mellow. "What do you want?"

"It's the custom, little brother, that the elder gives the younger gifts. It doesn't have to be elaborate nor a physical object; it can be in the form of a small favor or the release of a certain privilege as well." Radditz rests his right cheek on his upraised palm as he starts playing with the soft fabric of my thin shirt. 

Even though Radditz is older and Kakarrot is stronger, I am, of course, the alpha in our relationship. I am the Saiyan no Ouji, and I've always had a dominant personality. Ours is a Y-shaped relationship rather than a triangular one. Both have admitted before that even though they find each other slightly attractive, they are not sexually aroused. This is not unusual at all, for despite the fact that the two brothers are extremely fine specimens of Saiyajin flesh, they are still _brothers._

On a primal level, they should not be turned on by each other's scent… pheromones, and for us, scent is especially important. Even now, their musky scents, sweet and spicy and very Saiyajin, wrap sensually around me and I just want to purr and stretch against their warm, firm bodies. 

The sons of Bardock did not grow up together, however, and did not imprint. Still, the body's instinctive response is often more powerful than the mind's psychological one. Well, their loss. I would not have minded if they did find each other sexually attractive. Not at all…   

"Sugoi!" Kakarrot exclaims brightly and then lapses into silence, his brow creased in thought. 

Radditz leans closer, purring. "I know what I want…" I smirk as I eye him, knowing that sly dog already had something in mind when he made that reference to gifts. 

"Me too!" The younger scoots closer as well with an uncharacteristic lusty grin on his face, one that he only wears around me. I had thought I knew Kakarrot well after all these years; but I've realized there is more to him that I'm discovering all the time after I've claimed him as my mate. 

I raise a brow as my eyes flicker between the two matching grins. Kami! Their hair aside, they can look very, very similar… 

"You!" Both exclaim at the same time. 

I furrow my brow in confusion. "What?"

Radditz glares at his brother crossly, while Kakarrot blinks rapidly. "Radditz…?"

"Shimatta! I go first, you hear me?" 

Kakarrot looks at his brother for a second before understanding slapped him and he crosses his arms with a stubborn pout. "Why?" 

I am intrigued; it appears that they have discussed this matter before, whatever it is.

"Because I am older than you, that's why, you idiot!" 

"Stop using that argument on me!"

"Because I brought the idea of the gifts up first." 

"It wasn't my fault that I didn't know about Haru…" Kakarrot is practically whining now. 

"What?" I yell over their bickering. Idiots. Fully-grown men and battle-hardened warriors, but they squabble like kids. Hn. They can make up for their lack of shared childhood _when_ I'm not around. Lowering my voice, I repeat dryly with a roll of my eyes, "What do you want?"

Radditz shoots a warning look to his brother before he looks at me again, a wolfish grin on his face. "Ouji-sama…" I immediately feel wary. 

Kakarrot continues smoothly, "You have always been on top." The two brothers close in over me, both purring loudly, both with a certain gleam in their eyes. One heavy brown tail strokes the bare skin of my forearm where my sleeve is rolled up, and then curls around it. Immediately, another dark chestnut tail winds around my other upper bicep. 

I get a very bad feeling about this and sit up, a familiar frown settling on my face, my own tail wrapping around my waist tightly. Are these bakas asking what I think they are asking? My eyes flicker rapidly between them, taking in their lustful expressions with growing dread. "No!"

"Why not?" Radditz leans against me, pressing me back against his younger brother. Times like this, I _really _hate being shorter than these two. Kakarrot is about half a head taller than me, and half again my weight. And Radditz towers over his younger brother. Dammit. 

"Because I don't want to!" I attempt to push Radditz off but Kakarrot wraps brawny arms around me, essentially trapping me and purring like an engine all the while. 

"You'll enjoy it… _We _always do." 

"Ouji-sama… You asked us what we wanted…" A small part of my brain notes dispassionately that while Radditz often calls me by my honorific title, always with utmost sincerity, lately, it has taken a more affectionate tone, like a private pet name. 

"Get off me!" I struggle against the tangle of burly arms and thick tails to no avail. I change my mind; I think I prefer them when they are still at loggerheads with each other. Dammit! I am their alpha! But the two seem to have suddenly decided to disobey me at the same time.

"It's not a good answer, 'Jiita." While Kakarrot often shortens my name informally. Hn. Maybe I've been too lax with them, allowing them to call me, their _prince_, whatever they want. Next thing you know, they'll want to fuck me too…_shit_! I resume my attempts to get free but all my squirming is doing is exciting them further, as is evident by the hard object that is jabbing at the base of my spine and scents that are wrapping around us. 

"Mmmm… Yes, and you did agree to a gift." 

"Why not?" 

"It's …" I shut my mouth again when I realize to my mortification that I was about to say 'it's going to hurt'. Me! The warrior prince of Saiyajins, afraid of pain? … Of course not! 

"Just this once…" Kakarrot nuzzles the back of my neck, planting soft kisses. Somehow, I'm now seated between his bent legs, his arms still wrapped around me firmly. Their musky scents, sharp and sweetly spicy, swirl enticingly around me and wend into my system like a drug. Somebody has very smartly started working on my tail, and the expert touches are leaving me senseless. I bite down on my lower lip to stop a moan, while my eyes are threatening to close. It's probably Radditz, that bastard… 

I mumble feeble protests, my cheeks flushing. Whether in arousal or from embarrassment, I am not sure. The truth is, I don't like… 

A violent and pleasurable shiver originates at the base of my tail and dances up my spine, and my traitorous body arches sharply for more. I grit my teeth and wrench my concentration back sharply. 

I _don't _like losing control. "I don't have to explain myself!" 

Radditz is kneeling in front of me, his thick hair falling over his shoulders and pooling around my knees. He runs his fingers through my hair as he murmurs in my ear. "You're still our dominant, our alpha…"

Radditz always knows me so well. I scowl at him as I try to power up. I don't think, no, I'm _know _I won't like it… "Hell no!"  

"You're so beautiful, so sexy…" Kakarrot licks the shell of my ear, crooning even as he powers up as well. Bastards. Both of them. I had been sitting here quietly, enjoying myself and these two had to come along. I curse as I relax, logically knowing I won't win a tussle with Kakarrot, especially not when I'm sandwiched between these two hulks. 

But they are _soooo _going to die later. 

"Fuck off, Kakarrot!" I growl. But bit by bit, the two brothers wheedle their way through my protests with honeyed words and unfair touches. Kakarrot appeals to my vanity, whispering sweet praises in one ear, while Radditz reminds me of my agreement, plumping me up with affirmations of my dominant status. Tails twine and unfurl around my limbs, the soft fur sending delicious shivers up my skin. Hands caress at puffed fur of my tail, someone strokes the sensitive are between my shoulder blades, while another hand roams over my quivering abdomen.  

"All right already!" 

_Fuck! _Why did I… I want to slap myself. Hard. I tumble out of the red haze of lust and Saiyajin musk in panic. Both of my mates are now purring loudly, identical shit-eating grins on their faces. Still sandwiched between them, the vibrations travel right through me. Belatedly, I try to salvage what little control I have. "But only one!" 

Radditz pulls back in puzzlement, while Kakarrot's arms loosen around me. Taking advantage of their momentary lapse, I scramble away ungracefully. 

"Huh?" 

I stand up, crossing my arms while trying to look my usual composed and royal self. The effect is rather spoiled by my frizzled tail and half-buttoned shirt that is threatening to slide off one shoulder. My tail loops around to the hold up my pants that are slipping down as well, held up only by my boner. "Only one of you." 

"That's not fair!" Kakarrot wails, and Radditz nods with an angry frown. 

"Well, tough." I grind out. My mood isn't very good at the moment and I glare daggers at them, warning them that there will be no bargaining. I did agree and now that I have, I will keep to it. I'm just not too happy about it. Nastily, I decide to push the focus away from me. "So, who will it be?" 

The two brothers immediately turn to each other, both yelling. I smirk and tune out their bickering, buttoning my shirt leisurely. I pull my loose pants up from my hips, knotting the drawstrings with a frown and trying to remember which baka untied it. Finally, I turn to look at them in irritation, running my palms over my tail to smooth down the ruffled fur. "Are you done yet?" 

Both turn to me, petulant scowls on their faces. "I suggested a competition or race…" 

"But it wouldn't be fair!" Radditz breaks in angrily. While he has no problem accepting me as his superior in every way, the fact that his younger sibling is stronger than him rankles. Badly. Kakarrot would definitely win, in any sort of physical competition. "How about a game of chance? That's fair and random!"

"I _never _win when I gamble with you!" Kakarrot yells as I snicker. I know why. That's why I _never_ gamble with my ex-bodyguard. "Not even at throwing _dice_… I think you have been cheating!"

Radditz looks hurt. He knows he can't look innocent so he settles for looking hurt. "How can I cheat at dice?" 

"I don't know… But somehow!" Kakarrot frowns. "I'm not as stupid as you think." 

But not smart enough to stop gambling with Radditz. I stifle another snicker and interrupt them to head off another inane argument. "Well then, since you two cannot decide…" 

The two brothers immediately pounce on me as I attempt unsuccessfully to walk away. "Oh no, you promised!" 

I try to breathe under their combined weight, the wind knocked out of me.

"You decide, Vejiita!" 

I'm on my back, facing the night sky and I'm starting to see additional stars appearing.

"Yeah, who do you want?" 

"Neither," I manage to gasp out. 

Kakarrot bounces on my chest. "Vejiiiita!" I almost black out. "We won't let you up until you decide!" 

I close my eyes in irritation. I would blast them off, if only I could draw enough oxygen to remain conscious. Mercifully, my lighter mate gets off my chest though Radditz remains seated on my legs. My eyes remain closed as I try to think. I can't choose one over the other… Despite what they think, I do not prefer one over the other. But I'm not going to allow both to take me…  

Suddenly I remember a particular kinky image, and my face reddens. The erotic fantasy… dream… started not long after I revived Radditz with the dragonballs and re-claimed him as mate after having been with Kakarrot for a few months prior to that. I started having wet dreams, where I'm kissing and touching one of my mates… and then he becomes my other mate… the figures keep shifting until they blur into an amalgam of the two. Why? Fuck if I know. But it _is _damn erotic. 

I harden again, just thinking about that fantasy. 

"Vejiita…?" 

I open my eyes to see both looking at me curiously. My flush deepens as I wet my lips. Why the hell not? And I know just how it can be fulfilled. Before I have considered the consequences of my actions, the words tumble from my lips. "Well…" I sit up, raking a hand through my hair to sweep it back up neatly. "You can both do…" 

"How is that possible?" Kakarrot interrupts, his eyes wide. 

Radditz eyes me strangely. "I didn't know you were into that…"

"Fusion, you perverted idiots!" I yell, absolutely mortified. I mean, I had seen some kinky stuff while on Frieza's ship… super ukes we called them, but ouch! No way!    

"Oh! Heh heh…" Kakarrot rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, that's a good idea 'Jiita." 

"Fusion?" Radditz looks confused as he gets off my numb legs.  

"Hn." I get to my feet unsteadily and start to walk around slowly. "You show him the baka dance, Kakarrot."

"Wait, where are you going Vejiita?"

"To sleep." Now my legs hurt like hell as the blood rushes back and my mood gets fouler. 

"But…" 

"Haru," I say firmly as I head back down into the house. It'll give me a bit more time to figure a way to get out of this. Or psyche myself up. Whatever. 

What the fuck did I just do??

-----

All too soon, the first day of spring is here. I am resigned to my foolish promise; my mates and my pride will not allow me otherwise. Maybe it will not be so bad after all… 

Maybe if I keep telling myself that…

Radditz and I take Kakarrot out for the ritual hunt and it feels wonderful to stretch out legs and bodies again. The weather is cold and crisp, the sky beautifully clear. We all wear just a jacket over a top and pants, and it is enough. The herds are returning from their annual migration and the hibernating mammals are awakening. Their meat is lean but at least it is fresh. 

We quickly bring down a young and inexperienced buck, tearing into the hot and dripping flesh hungrily. The animal is hardly enough to satisfy three full-grown Saiyajins, but it is the custom that matters. The first fresh kill of the year. The feeling of open space, the refreshing bite of the frosty air. The promise of something new. 

I remember my early hunts. Hunts can be done alone or with others, but on Haru, we hunt as a family pack. I remember running behind my parents, trying desperately to keep up. I remember my mother's light, wild laugh, her long spiky hair trailing behind her as she leapt through the woods gracefully. My father was heavier and clumsier, crunching noisily over the dead branches and snow. He always swore she was fey.    

My lips quirk up at the fond memories. For too many years after that, I did not have a chance to appreciate this day. This year though, I share it with my two mates. We are the last of our race, but we are together. My tail loops possessively around theirs as we crouch over the carcass, sharing our kill.    

Later, we stop by the frozen river to rinse our hands. Already, the ice is breaking up and we can see small shadows darting about in the shallows. Not today though. I've no wish to jump into the freezing waters. The bigger fish will emerge from their sleeping places soon enough, when more of the ice melts. 

We follow the river, which meanders and eventually feeds into a large lake. On the other side of the lake, the water drops off into falls. At this time of the year, it's frozen over and the entire place is very quiet, very serene. There is very little wildlife activity still, and like the iced waterfall, everything seems frozen in time. 

Thoughts of tonight keep swirling around my head as I sit on a large boulder overlooking the lake. On one hand, I think it's degrading… humiliating. I am the Saiyanjin no Ouji. I am their dominant, their alpha. I… I…

I also think I am being rather anal about it. Once I have made a promise, my pride will not allow me to do anything less than fulfill it. It's no big deal; it's just once. Just one time… 

But what if it gets to be a regular occurrence? I throw a stone into the slushy river, frowning. What if I don't like it? What if I _do_? What if it hurts? Why can't they just leave me alone about it? They may like it… enjoy it… a lot… 

But that does not mean I would.  

And why in the seven hells am I obsessing so much about it? I look up to see two pairs of midnight eyes looking at me, a certain predatory gleam in them and I blush again for the umpteenth time today. 

"Nervous, Vejiita?" Radditz asks me slyly. 

"No, why should I be?" I reply too quickly, mentally cursing my still heated cheeks. I hop off the rock, and promptly forget whatever I had planned to say when I turn to look at my mates again. My mouth hangs slightly agape in shock as I watch them kiss. Thoroughly, wetly, sensually. Their hands are all over each other, stroking and touching, as their tails twine. 

I remember to close my mouth and decide to enjoy the show. Yes, I am enjoying it; it is rather kinky to see two handsome, well-built males all over each other. And somehow, knowing that these are _my_ mates – whose bodies I am more than intimately familiar with, knowing that I've been in the middle of that magnificent mass of muscled flesh… often… _well_, it just makes it all the more erotic. 

I cross my arms and lean back against the rock with a smirk, appearing calm, but my lashing tail and abruptly too tight pants betray me. 

Why are they doing this? They have shown no interest in each other before… 

And why should I care? They are probably doing this to tease me. I start to purr as a carnal heat uncoils in my loins. And if so, they are succeeding. 

Radditz has pulled off their jackets, dropping them carelessly on the snow, his lips never leaving his brother's. Surprisingly, or perhaps not, he is the aggressor here. Kakarrot's head dips back as Radditz breaks their kiss, throwing his head back to allow his brother access to his neck. His large, expressive eyes flutter closed, and I can hear his soft moans. I bite down on my lower lip to prevent an excited growl from tripping out, holding myself back with difficulty.  

Kakarrot may be the strongest amongst us, but his nature is too easy-going, too submissive. I remember claiming him that wintry, stormy night: his moans and cries, that magnificent body writhing beneath me, those beautiful midnight eyes and most of all, his utter trust in me. And I wonder what took me so long to finally realize to do so. 

Radditz, despite his non-elite status, is very ambitious, very daring. A rogue and scoundrel whom harsh military training had never managed to suppress. _My _rogue and scoundrel. Despite growing up on Vegetasei, with all the strict traditions and hierarchical layers, he had tried for me when I came of age. My lips quirk up in a smirk as I remember our first night; Nappa was sick and so only the two of us were sent to Talor V. 

The mission was easy enough and we were finished by nightfall. Maybe it was something in the planet's air, but we were feeling hot, restless and horny. I was eyeing him surreptitiously, considering whether or not to jump his bones, when he jumped me! I was shocked, but my brains were not so befuddled that I did not manage to scramble away. I mean, I _knew _he was attracted to me; I just didn't think he would be so bold as to _jump _me! 

Ahhh… Radditz, you gave me a good fight indeed. Though I did not claim you that night – I was too young and not ready for commitment--I did think you worthy to be the royal mate from that point onward and claimed you a few months later. You certainly had the attitude. 

My attention shifts back to the scene before me. Radditz has turned his attention back to his younger brother's lips, sucking lightly. Both are still wearing hardy pants and a tank top. Finally releasing his younger brother, he turns to me with a sly smirk. "Feeling left out, ouji-sama?" 

Before I can reply, my two mates step apart and move into a familiar stance. "What, now…?" My question goes ignored as they do that baka dance. Holding my hand against my eyes to shield against the blinding light, I feel a momentary twinge of panic. 

When I look at the fused warrior again, my panic returns doubled. He is broad-shouldered and tall, almost Radditz's height, with a thick mass of black hair that falls down past his shoulder blades. As I've noticed before, the two brothers do look alike, and it is eerie looking at the fused Saiyajin. When Kakarrot and I fused, others had commented that the fusion looked similar enough to us, yet distinct. But now, as I stare at his face, it is like looking through a slightly distorted lens; I keep expecting his face to shift into one of my mates'. A couple of spikes, clearly Kakarrot's contribution, make him appear even taller. 

But what makes me _really _nervous is Kakarrot's power level… no, beyond his level… emanating from a guy that is wearing Radditz' cocky smirk. He even has Radditz' strut as he saunters over, casually removing his clothes and stepping out of his pants without missing a step.

"Radarrot at your service, ouji-sama…" His smirk becomes positively wicked as he stands before me, proudly stark naked save for a pair of boots, his tail waving lazily behind him. I trail my eyes down his form, and then up again appreciatively. He _is _sexy. Smooth tanned skin over chiseled muscles, and perfectly proportioned. A broad chest tapers to a slim waist and hips, pulling my eyes down. 

Gods, I was turned on by the brotherly display earlier, but now I'm licking my lips and purring as I drink him in. Magnificent. Even better than my fantasy. 

"Oh, wait. You're at _my _service." I narrow my eyes. He may be magnificently sexy, but he's an arrogant bastard. My appreciation abruptly shifts to ire, though my arousal has not diminished. His dual voice, characteristic of fusions, is smooth and honeyed and grates on my nerves. Not as low as Radditz' and not as clear as Kakarrot's.  __

I growl in irritation as I push myself away from the rock, not liking his attitude, even if he does look like a sex god. Before I can blink, Radarrot pins me back against the boulder, his hands on either side of my shoulders. I crane my head to look up at him – I _really _hate that, and snarl. "Get off me!"  He will soon be a _dead_ arrogant bastard. 

Instead, he flashes a lewd smirk before he lowers his head and presses his lips against mine. How _dare _he? My growling increases as I shove at his chest, but the asshole is persistent and immovable. For a moment, I pause, wondering what to do next.   

And he nips sharply at my lower lip. When I gasp and open my mouth to berate him, he plunges his tongue in, roughly taking possession of it. At the same time, he slides one hand around the back of my head, his fingers tightening almost painfully in my hair and slants his head to deepen the kiss. His other arm is wrapped around my body, trapping me. As if to add further insult, he flares his ki, wrapping it around us in a pulsating, golden cloak. 

I stiffen against him, furious and unsure and …I hate to admit it, slightly nervous and painfully aroused. His power far exceeds mine; he is a fusion warrior after all. Radarrot… He is from both my mates… and yet he seems like a stranger. Familiar enough and yet ultimately unknown. 

A shiver runs through my body. And he is extremely exotic and erotic. I dislike this intensely… this show of dominance… but it... _he_ is turning me on painfully. He looks exactly as my lover in my dreams; the only difference is my dream lover was a lot less irritating. 

Still, I had asked for this. Literally. 

What the hell.

I close my eyes and return his kiss tentatively. He gives a small groan, pressing closer to me and the grip on my hair loosens. His hands move down my back, one sliding under my opened jacket to circle my back while the other glides down to cup my backside. His musky scent washes over me, clouding my mind and chasing my strength away. He finally breaks the dizzying kiss, his lips moving down along my jaw line. I lean against him for support and nuzzle my nose into the crook of his neck, wishing to get more of that enticing, ambrosial aroma. 

"Vejiita, Vejiita…" He murmurs huskily, warm breath tickling my ear. 

Their smells are similar, as siblings often are, though there is of course a difference. The really strange thing about Radarrot's scent though is that it is not just a simple mix of my mates' scents. Like his power, like his voice; his scent is a heady cumulative blend of both. I can make out the distinctive top notes of Kakarrot's sweeter scent and Radditz' sharper one, weaving between the spicy musk that is common to both brothers in an ambrosial bouquet. Masculine and rich and perfect. I could just drown in it…   

He tugs my jacket off impatiently, ripping my top from me when the stretchy fabric frustrates him. I watch him bemusedly, high on the drug that is Radarrot's scent, my earlier irritation gone. 

He quickly tosses the thick jackets together, forming a makeshift barrier from the wet snow. With a wicked grin, he tosses me roughly onto the pile of fabric. And then, he is on top of me, his heated flesh searing against my bare skin. 

"Kisama! You will not treat me so!" I writhe and buck in annoyance under him. "I am your prince!" 

He just gives an impudent laugh as he nips painfully on my shoulder. I spit out another curse and swing my fist, but he catches it easily. "Don't bite me!" 

"Why not?" And he lowers his head again, sharp teeth grazing lightly along the sensitive skin of my neck and shoulder. "You like it, don't you?"

"N..no…" I lie weakly as I squirm against him. I'm still annoyed with him… Yes, I still am. 

I bite off another moan as goose bumps race up my arms. Why am I annoyed…again…?

His mouth moves down along my collarbone to my chest, licking and kissing. I press my hands against his broad chest, intending to push him away but instead, I find them stroking the warm, satiny skin. 

"It turns you on, doesn't it?" I cannot answer as suddenly pleasure ripples along my tail and up my spine. I arch up, finally giving in as I moan. He gives another cocky laugh but I am beyond caring. Forgetting my pride, forgetting my reason for refusal, as I lose myself under his teasing touches and expert ministrations. 

His hands and lips are everywhere, stroking and inflaming me. His tail ruffles and twines around mine, rendering me dizzy and speechless. As he fumbles with the snap-buttons on my pants, I help him along, raising my hips and pushing the navy material down. My boots are eagerly kicked off, and then my pants. 

Radarrot pauses for a moment as he crouches above me between my legs, his mood suddenly somber. His hair falls like a cloak around us, the ends brushing and tickling against my skin. Gently, he strokes my flushed cheek with the back of his hand, whispering as if to himself. "Beautiful…"

I still, my breath coming out in soft pants as I look up at him, the ethereal winter scene suddenly sinking in through my lust-hazed brain. The bare trees against the cerulean blue sky above, the utter silence of this secluded clearing, the feel of the cool material under my heated skin… My fusion lover holds himself still above me, his eyes raking over my body appreciatively, the heat from his body keeping me warm despite the cold air. 

And I am abruptly aware of how exposed… how vulnerable I am. 

I gulp convulsively as my earlier panic returns. No..no! I can't do this. I thought I could, but I can't. I shake my head almost desperately as I push weakly at his chest, my hips trying to buck him off. What am I doing? I've never lost control before… How? Why? Not even Radditz came close to dominating me, but him… Radarrot. Somehow he… 

"Vejiita?" He asks worriedly, holding me down firmly. "What's wrong?" 

Why? Was it his confident, aggressive attitude? Do I actually like this? Do I secretly wish to be dominated? Why am I feeling so weak? Why am I so weak?? No… 

_No!  _

"I..I…" Shit! I'm stuttering like a fool. My heart is pounding and my limbs feel devoid of strength. I swallow hard and try again. "Stop. Get off me." There, I said it calmly.   

"Why?" He kisses my forehead softly, his touch strangely gentle and non-threatening. 

To my horror and mortification, I feel my cheeks redden. "Let me go." I stare at his eyes mutely, trying to will him to get up, because I don't think I can force him off. 

He looks down at me, his demeanor abruptly different from his earlier arrogant bearing, his voice soft. "You're afraid." 

"What? No!' I struggle to sit up but he holds me down almost effortlessly. 

"Vejiita…" He kisses me again, a soft kiss that leaves me weak. I hold out for only a moment, and then give in again. "Vejiita… You've never done this before?" 

He asks it as a question, but I know he knows the answer. I do not reply; my furious flush is answer enough. I close my eyes in shame and mortification, waiting for his cocky laugh again. Yes, the prince of all Saiyajins is a _virgin_. And a bloody nervous one at that. 

Hell, I just want to curl up and die. 

Instead, he presses his lips again to mine, kissing me softly, thoroughly. Almost in apology. His hands run soothingly along my tense neck and shoulders, kneading trembling muscles, loosening tight knots. His touches are slow and non-threatening, and bit-by-bit, against my will, I find myself relaxing. My mind is still screaming no, but my body is pliant and responsive to his touches. 

His tail finds mine again, ruffling and twisting around it, as his caresses become more sensual, more teasing. "Vejiita… Trust me…." His dual voice, which I initially found grating, is strangely soothing and calming. I moan, letting my head tip to the side. Trust you…? I guess I do… 

My eyes snap open as I feel a slick digit enter me and I tense at the alien, uncomfortable feeling. "Wa..wait…" My fingers dig into the bulky muscles of his shoulder painfully. Well, yeah I trust you… but… 

"Saa… Just relax, Vejiita," he says, nuzzling and licking at the erogenous zone along my jaw line and behind my ear. I give another moan, my eyelids fluttering. He knows me too well. He starts purring softly, the vibrations resonating pleasurably through me. 

After a few moments, the oddness of the invasive sensation goes away, and I relax completely. I wrap my arms around his warm, hard body and bury my face in the crook of his neck. It's not so bad… 

His tail wraps around one thigh, pulling on it, and hesitantly, I spread myself. Another finger slides in, stretching and preparing me. The feeling is uncomfortable but I suppose it's a matter of getting used to… 

Suddenly, his fingers brush against a particular spot and I gasp, arching up in pleasure. Oh gods! Dimly, I hear him chuckle but I don't care as I rock my hips, trying to get more of that… "Ohhh… do that again…" He obeys, flicking his fingers across my prostrate, and my world goes crazy. 

I arch and writhe madly as he continues teasing that nub of nerves within me. I know all this intellectually of course… I had never been too curious to actually experience it though, somehow afraid of losing control perhaps? I'd never imagine it would be this good… I toss my head wildly, too caught up in the sensations of the present to analyze my reasons of the past. 

Suddenly, he removes his fingers and I fall back down from the wave of pleasure I was on with a frustrated complaint. "R..radarrot… why…" I stiffen again as I feel something hard and thick press at my entrance. "N..no.. wait…stop…" I try to sound angry but it comes out more like a whimper. 

I clench my jaw and hiss in pain, my earlier panic returning along with all my apprehensions and dread. 

It _hurts_! It burns horribly and it feels like something is tearing… I push weakly against him but he continues to ease slowly into me, cooing soothing phrases I'm not able to pay attention to as he pins my wrists easily. My thighs are spread wide open and I kick my heels ineffectually at him, but it's hard to gain leverage in this position. The sharp, searing pain brings back all the reasons I had never allowed myself to be uke… The fear of the loss of control… The vulnerable feeling… How could I let him do this it me??

"Vejita… relax… It won't feel so bad if you relax." He kisses my lips and I bare my teeth. "Trust me." 

"Fuck… you…" My eyes are closed tightly, my muscles taut with quivering tension as I curse, my voice hitching. I have given up trying to resist; I am just gritting my jaw and steeling myself against the pain. For some strange reason, I feel betrayed. Trust you? It _fucking _hurts; it does _not _feel good at all! I tell myself I will _never_ do this again… 

Finally, after what seems like an eternity, he is fully sheathed within me. We pause, our breath coming out in jerky pants. I cease my struggling; suddenly, there doesn't seem to be any point in it. His grip loosens and his palms slide down my body to rest on my hips. Opening my eyes, I see him stretched upright above me, his head thrown back, his eyes heavily lidded as he breathes deeply. "Vejitta…" His jet eyes look down at me, smoldering. "Ouji-sama…" 

I turn my head to the side at his breathy moan of my title, my eyes watering as I scowl. "Are..are you trying to make fun of me?" Dammit… why am I _crying_? 

"Ouji-sama…" He sounds startled, his voice seems warm and sincere. "I am not making fun of you." 

I bite the inside of my cheek and keep silent. "Vejiita." He wraps his arms around me. "You are my alpha, you always are, always will be..." 

I jerk at that statement and turn to look at him again in disbelief. "Then why…" 

"Because you're so handsome, so beautiful… because you're so sexy that I cannot stop myself." My cheeks flush deeply, but he does not stop there. "Because I love you, because I want you to feel good, because I want you to scream in pleasure, because I want to hear you moan."

"Because I want you… Vejiita… "

I open my mouth but my fury abruptly disappears when I realize that the sharp burning pain has subsided into just a dull throbbing. He looks intensely at me, tightening his arms. "Trust me…?" 

I am silent for a while, confused. His visage is open and warm, his eyes sincere. I remember the short moments of intense ecstasy where I had let myself go, and realize with shame that they were halted, not so much by the pain but rather my own fears. Fears, which are difficult to conceptualize, much less vocalize, but so deep-rooted I was _panicking_. They've always been there; I suppose they are a product of my royal background and harsh life experiences. I've always been used to being in control, never giving in, never giving up. 

Yet I am a warrior prince. How can I let myself be conquered, be restricted by my own fears?

This is about control, yes, but it is not the same as _giving in_. This is about letting go, knowing when to let it go and simply being. Feeling. Trusting in someone I _can_ trust. Sometimes, there are things outside of my control. To hold doggedly onto them, _that _is stupid. Giving in is weak; it implies losing when wills clash. Letting go… I had it wrong; it is not about defeat at all. It is not about weakness at all. 

The pain is almost fully gone. Actually, the physical pain was not unbearable; it was the mental agony that was too much for me. But I had latched on to the physical, for it was something tangible, something obvious on which to lay the blame. 

I lick my lips hesitantly and wrap my legs around my lover's waist, drawing him even closer as I rock my hips. "I trust you…" 

He looks down at me, giving me that stunning smile that is purely Kakarrot. Slowly, he starts to move. I moan a bit at the friction; it isn't painful, in fact, it feels quite …nice. He gives me another kiss, licking and suckling on my swollen lips. "All right?" 

I am purring softly by now, enjoying the delicious feelings of friction and fullness as he slides in and out of me. I give a hesitant nod, watching almost dreamily as his lips tug up in a carnal smirk. And then he _really_ starts moving. 

I arch up in a taut bow as he thrusts in hard, gasping as a bolt of exquisite pleasure, almost painful in its intensity, shoots through me. He shifts to sit back on his heels, keeping a firm grip on my hips as he pulls me up to meet his downward strokes, each slamming contact hitting that delicious place deep within me, each vicious thrust lancing unbelievable pleasure through me. My hands grip his forearms tightly, a rock-steady anchor in the storm I'm being tossed in.  

Oh gods… I can't begin to describe how I feel… I've never imagined it could be like this. Is it better than being on the top? I moan wildly, tossing my head in abandon. Yes…no… Both are different, both perfect, both incomparable. When I'm seme, the pleasure is searing and sharp and it blossoms outwards like a nova… Here, now, the feeling is more of a roiling heat, curling inwards to infuse my every pore… 

A warm, furry length coils around my cock, pulling rapidly. The tight spiral of tension within me shatters like brittle glass at the contact, my orgasm spiking and pulsing through me as I arch up with a shuddering cry. I tremble for what seems like a long time as the aftershocks ripple through me, my muscles flexing convulsively. 

I look up at Radarrot through half-lidded eyes as I float on the fuzzy cloud of satiation, my body utterly limp, utterly sated. My fusion lover gives a drawn-out moan as he jerks a few more times, his head tilted back as he reaches his own peak. Spent, he collapses to my side and pulls me to him. I am already unconscious as I purr and curl up within the strong, warm circle of his arms. 

**~*~******


	2. Haru Side Story

Warnings: language, possible grammatical errors as it's un-betaed

Published: 15th Feb 2003 

A/N: Just struck by inspiration after reading a couple of reviews, which wondered about their trials in the fusion dance… Since _Haru _was from Vejiita's POV, he would not have seen this part. It took place halfway through _Haru_, right after Vejiita left the brothers up on the roof. 

Haru – Side Story 

"Fusion?" Radditz asked again in confusion after Vejiita left. 

Kakarrot nodded and explained how and why they learned the fusion dance. His look became wistful. "It was perfect… I've never felt so powerful in my life, so sure. I thought I was a good fighter before that, but the fusion was incomparable. It's the difference between stumbling along when you first start running, and when you finally hit your second wind and your running just _flows_…"

Radditz fought down the hot, bitter rush of jealousy as he listened to his brother. He had spent many years with Vejiita, first as a bodyguard to the young prince and later clandestine lover. They had been mates for no more than a few years before he was killed. Since then, his brother had spent many more years with the prince and they had gone through so many memorable fights together. Battle was very important to the tailed warrior race and he often wished enviously that he could have been there with his prince, his mate.  

"I had the raw power, as compared to Vejiita, though I always thought he had more skill than me. But it wasn't until we fused that I realized just how much he knew." Kakarrot sighed. "After each fusion experience, I've always felt ungainly and clumsy. In my mind, I kept remembering how perfectly we moved. But I could never seem to reach that level again." 

"Enough." Radditz growled. While he often wanted to find out more of the history between their alpha and his brother, at the same time, he couldn't stand to hear too much about it. There was only so much of his liver he could chew. "Show me that dance."

Kakarrot snapped out of his reverie and his expression became serious as he moved into position. "We stand a distance apart, side by side, holding our arms out like this." He ran over the steps confidently. It has been years since he had to perform the dance, but he could never forget any detail about it. Sometimes he would practice in private, wishing he could experience that perfection with Vejiita again. But the prince had made his stance on the 'baka dance' very clear. 

"What?" Radditz watched, stunned and aghast. "You want me to perform that?!" 

"It's not that hard, right?" Kakarrot asked worriedly, his right arm still outstretched over his head as he pointed to his left. "Do you have any questions?"

"Baka!" Radditz bellowed as he cuffed his brother. "I'm not an incompetent! It has nothing to do with whether or not I can do the steps…" 

Kakarrot frowned, rubbing the side of his head angrily. "You didn't have to hit me."

Radditz pinched his nose bridge, muttering to himself. "No wonder he called it the baka dance…"

"I don't get it. What's so stupid about it?" The younger cocked his head to the side curiously. 

"Kkkkhhh…" Radditz couldn't believe his younger brother. _'We are related?'_

"Well?" Kakarrot tapped his foot impatiently, hands on his hips. The night was cold and he couldn't wait to get into bed with his hot prince. 

Radditz was torn. On one hand, that dance had to rank as one of the most idiotic things he had ever seen, on the other hand, the thought of Vejiita writhing beneath him…

"Hurry up!"

The older gave a groan of defeat. _'I want Vejiita, right?'_ Head bowed, shoulders sagging and cheeks flaming, he trudged into position. 

Kakarrot watched critically, pointing out the numerous minute details. "Your left arm, hold it higher… Three steps, not four! …ok…good….higher… point your fingers…. Again!"

Radditz gritted his teeth and reined in his temper as he went through the steps again. 

And again. "Lift your right leg higher…" 

And again.  "Your left arm is tilted a bit…hold it up lower…"

And again. "Hold your right arm more at a right angle…"

Finally, he lost his temper. "Look, are we going to actually try it or not?!"

"You have to get all the steps correct first!" Kakarrot admonished his impatient brother. "Otherwise, the fusion would turn out wrongly and we have to wait fifteen minutes for it to wear off." 

Radditz fisted his hands in the shorter male's shirt and pulled the other to him, growling. "I. Got. All. Of. The. Steps." 

"Ok, fine… We'll try it now!" Kakarrot shook his head. "Just don't complain if it screws up."

-----

Some time later…

"What kind of baka fusion is that??"

"I told you, you had your left arm angle slightly off. My finger wasn't in full contact with yours."

"Yeah well, maybe it was your right hand that was off!"

"I've done this fusion dance many time before. There's no way I could have gotten it wrong!"

They didn't bother to turn on the light as they entered the bedroom; the drapes were drawn slightly and pale moonlight flooded the room. A muffled but clearly irritated yell from the large bed interrupted their bickering. "Will you two just shut up already?"

"Sorry." Both whispered, chastened. 

The curled form under the blankets shifted and then sat up groggily. "God damnit! I was sleeping you idiots!" 

"Sorry, Vejiita." Kakarrot walked around to his side of their bed, grinning at the prince's mussed spikes and bleary appearance. Even the fur on the heavy royal tail that hung over the side of the bed was ruffled and brushed out. "But Radditz took a long time to…"

"Shut your trap." Radditz scowled darkly, his face flushing. He _hated _it when his younger brother showed him up. One hand reached down to pull back the thick blankets. He was just so tired and he couldn't wait to curl up beside that warm, lithe body…

"Stop." Vejiita sniffed the air. "You two stink." 

"Jiita…" Kakarrot tugged at the soft fabric as he whined, but the prince rolled the blanket around himself tightly. The prince had a stubborn frown on his face and both sighed simultaneously in defeat. They had been through this many times before. Vejiita had this issue about cleanliness, especially when they slept. Both brothers didn't see anything wrong with it, especially after a grueling workout where they just wanted to tumble into bed and pass out. However, Vejiita was their alpha precisely because he was used to getting his own way. 

"Go and bathe." The commanding tone brooked no arguments, and then the royal flopped down on his side again, tucking the blankets under him. The two brawny males stared at each other for a second, identical whipped looks of resignation on their faces, their tails curling between their legs. 

"Ok." Radditz was the first to dart towards the bathroom door, a sly grin on his face. "I'm going first." 

"…" Kakarrot was just a tad slower as he scrambled noisily after his brother. "You can always share!"

Vejiita cursed as he burrowed further into the warm pile of fabrics and pillows. _'What ever possessed me to claim two mates??'_

-----

A couple of days later…

Radditz wasn't sure if he wanted to sob and scream in frustration. They had been practicing for the past two hours, much of which was spent waiting for the fusion to wear off. So far, they had not been successful. Their last attempt had just worn off and they were taking a break. He was seated on the ground, his head bowed. 

He felt his younger sibling behind him, and then a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's try again."

Radditz gave a defeated groan. Why couldn't they do it? Kakarrot had told him that he and Vejiita got it within their second try. Even though he kept sniping at his brother, he knew it was him… 

_He _was the incompetent one here.   

It ate at him that he was the weakest of the trio. That even though he was the eldest, he was the only Saiyanjin who could not ascend. It was not just the fusion dance; it seemed as if Kakarrot beat him in everything. When they were training or sparring, he felt as if the other two had to hold back for him. 

Vejiita… He wasn't envious of Vejiita at all. He had heard all about Vejiita even before he met the chibi prince, and stood in awe of the young prince as he grew older and his power surpassed his and everyone else's. He respected the royal immensely; the Saiyanjin no Ouji was the pride of their race, and felt extremely honored to be the Vejiita's mate. 

But Kakarrot… Kakarrot was the errant kid brother he had been sent to retrieve from Earth. At their first meeting, he was still stronger than Kakarrot. While in Hell, he had no idea what took place in the living realm. When he next saw Vejiita and Kakarrot again, they were standing in front of a bunch of glowing balls. It turned out that Vejiita had used the dragonballs to revive him. 

At first, he had been ecstatic to see his mate again. But that joy turned cold when he saw their tails twined together. Though Vejiita subsequently more than reassured him of his love by reclaiming him again, the memory still left a bitter taste. His jealousy compounded when he first saw them ascend. When he saw just how much his brother had progressed since they last met. 

'How? How did he do it?? We share the same genes… Hell, he was rated lower than me and sent off-planet! I am an elite!'

'Yet, he managed to defeat me. Surpass me.'

_'And… Vejiita.' _That was perhaps the hardest thing to accept. That Vejiita called _him _mate too. That Vejiita claimed his younger brother first, before reviving him. He knew it was the prince's right as alpha to claim more than one mate, especially since he was a prince. He just never thought he would have competition; there were only three left of their race and Nappa was hardly a prize. He just never imagined it would come from his little brother – a Saiyanjin who was not raised in the ways of their proud race. 

"Radditz?" 

He thought he had come to terms with it, despite their initial antagonism and animosity. It appeared not. 

The brawny Saiyanjin shook his head and ran a hand through his long hair raggedly. He was tired of trying, of competing with his brother, when he _knew_ he was never in the same league. Could _never _be in the same league. "Forget it Kakarrot."

"What?"

"I can't do this… Tell Vejiita I can't do the fusion. You…" He swallowed hard before he ground out the words, even though it galled him. '_Why do I even bother to keep ramming my head against a wall like an idiot? Just… back away with dignity…' _

"Go ahead and have fun."  

The Earth-raised Saiyanjin was silent for a while; shock plainly splashed over his face. For his proud and competitive brother to just give up… He could be a little socially naïve, but now was not one of those times. With startling clarity, he realized the reason why they've been having problems with the fusion.  

While fusion required the two to be in physical synchrony, hence the reason for the dance, it also required two people who _want_ to do it. That was what they had been lacking. The mental harmony.

When he had fused with Vejiita, even though Vejiita was against the idea initially, the prince had finally put aside his pride when they had no choice. Greater than his desire not to fuse, was the necessity to win the fight. That had been crucial. 

Shamefully, Kakarrot realized that he too, had been unconsciously resisting the fusion. He banked his power level down, but he had not been trying hard to match it with his brother's. Even now, he realized that it was still a little higher than Radditz's. 

'No." He said softly as he sat down beside his longhaired brother. Radditz looked at him in surprise, and he continued. "No, I want to do this with you." 

To say that Radditz was shocked would be an understatement. "_Why?_"

"It's my fault too." He muttered thickly. 

There was an awkward pause. Both siblings examined the grass in front of them intently. 

"I was jealous." Both confessed quickly. They glanced wide-eyed at each other, and then Radditz decided to get it off his chest first. 

"I hated you, you know. Really hated you. I probably still do." He didn't bother to mince his words. "I was so freaking jealous the first time I saw you two after I was revived. And later when I found out that the two of you had achieved the Super Saiyanjin level and beyond…"

Kakarrot looked at his brother with a rueful smile. "I was jealous of you too. You were always Vejiita's first mate."

"What? But he revived me only after he claimed you…"

"We had been attracted to each other for a few years. I never did anything, never dared. I don't know why; I just felt that the decision lay with him. When he finally did, he told me that you were his first mate." Kakarrot remembered just how he felt at that point. 

Intensely, bitterly, _fucking_ jealous. 

"I've always felt that he held back because of your memory. I've always felt I couldn't compete. You were his first, and I was just the baka who had no knowledge of his race, the only choice left." 

"Vejiita respects power." Radditz mumbled as he yanked at another grass stalk. Inside, his thoughts and emotions were churning. _'Vejiita does respect power… But I'm not powerful…'_

"I was the one who initially suggested that he used the dragonballs to revive you, you know?" The younger gave an ironic laugh. "Right after that I said that, I felt like an idiot. What fool would suggest reviving his rival? But Vejiita somehow always looked wistful and sad whenever he talked of you…"

Radditz blinked rapidly. "You did?" His heart fluttered rapidly as well. _'He was?'_

"Hai." Kakarrot paused, and then smiled. "And as much as we argue, I don't regret it. It's …nice to have an older brother."

Radditz looked askance at his sibling and rival, and gave a small smile as well. "It's …nice to have a younger brother too." 

The two sat in silence for a while longer, but it was no longer uneasy. Finally, Kakarrot spoke up. "Come on, let's try again." 

They got it right the very next time.    

----

Feedback?


End file.
